


Unfaithful

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is Sirius's piece on the side. Sirius's girl comes home and Remus has to escape. AU: Sirius never left his family and so he's dating a nice pure-blood girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfaithful

**Author's Note:**

> **Contains:** Sex, cursing, infidelity

Remus rocked, angling deeper into Sirius, groaning as the heat and warmth embraced him. Sirius rocked backwards, clinging to Remus’s shoulders, legs curled up into his torso or afford Remus access. Sirius made a strangled sound in his throat as he curled impossibly tighter, knees to his ears. Sirius came moments later with a gasp, and the sensation of the clamping of muscle walls around his cock drove Remus over the edge. He drew in a breath to cry out--

“Sirius?” a voice called.

“Shit,” Sirius hissed, pulling away. Remus, still shivering with orgasm, fell back against the bed.

“Bloody hell,” Sirius cursed.

This was not the first time this had happened, though, and Remus rolled with practiced ease, disappearing under the bed, popping back out only to drag his trousers and pants back under with him. Sirius jammed his shirt under, hitting him in the face.

“Sorry mate,” Sirius whispered.

“Just _dump her_ ,” Remus’s voice was hard and angry.

“I’m getting to it,” Sirius said; another fruitless promise.

Remus slammed his head against the floor and Sirius shushed him just before the tip-tap of her heels sounded on the hardwood floors of the bedroom.

“Having one off without me?” she said, he voice smooth as silk. A pure-blood voice. The voice Sirius’ family approved of.

“Something like that,” Sirius answered, and Remus could hear the kiss. He knew it to be a distraction, heard the tip-tap of heels moving into the next room, but felt a pain in his chest nonetheless. He waited until he was sure they’d left the room, then clambered onto the fire escape and Apparated with a crack to a back alley. He pulled on his clothes in the chilly evening air and trudged home to a cold, dark flat that waited for him alone.


End file.
